


Moan more , my beauty

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Hydra Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 分为白盾篇和黑盾篇！情人节时写的~各种盾冬play，各位享用愉快。





	Moan more , my beauty

（白盾篇）

 

 即使已经不复是冬兵，Bucky的PTSD反应还是很厉害。

 

这意味着他常常夜不能寐，或者是在半夜的时候产生反复闯入性的痛苦回忆——他会惊悸，喘息着从梦中醒过来，并且在几近真实的刺骨冰寒中无力的颤抖。

Steve似乎只能用坚实有力的温暖怀抱在他醒来的时候安慰他，却不能为他另寻治疗之法。因为医生有交代过，Bucky的创伤性应激反应不同于他人，单纯靠药物治疗不仅达不到正常效果，反而有可能会产生后果严重的反作用。

 

但更令Steve头疼的，是Bucky有意无意的自伤反应——虽然这也是正常的，因为对得以存活感到罪恶是PTSD人群普遍的心理感触，即使是坚强如Bucky，也不可能完全消除负面影响。

除却战场上有时超出美国队长控制的表现，他经常在日常感到不适的情况下倔强而固执地咬紧自己的嘴唇——那是一种转移疼痛的方法之一，他的振金左臂会因为偶尔的幻痛紧紧攥成拳头，安静地贴附在身侧，仿佛在防止着主人下一刻的暴走。然后在控制住自己的精神状态后，肌肉才开始慢慢放松，放松，最后他会浑身冷汗津津地靠墙休息那么几秒，或者在Steve担忧的眼神瞥过来的时候牵强地勾勾唇角，但说实话，那个近似笑容的表情通常会让Steve更为心痛，心痛到极点的后果就是他会被焦切不安的美国精神按住肩膀，拖进一个又一个温热的吻里。那是一种近似安抚的良药，比苍白的语言要实用上太多太多了。

 

但Bucky又怎么可能让一个天生固执倔强的人乖乖闭上他喜欢滔滔不绝地讲大道理的嘴巴呢？

所以无一例外的，在停不下来的吻终于宣泄出部分Steve压抑的感情时，他会趁着两人微微喘息的空档，进行不厌其烦的思想教育。

 

而今天的Steve有点不同往常，他脸颊的红润给Bucky一种淡淡的，不太妙的预感。

 

果然，下一秒钟，不打算进行实际抵抗的冬日战士就被一脸坚毅执着的美国队长推到床上去了。

 

“还真是意外”，Bucky小声地嘀咕，在爱人不解的眼神里继续解释，“我以为今天仍然会是一次富有美国队长特色的语言教育。”

 

“大概是因为我终于发现言语是多么无用的一种治疗方式了”,Steve眨了眨眼睛，俏皮地冲爱人笑了一下，“你看，我们接吻的时候你就不会那么痛苦了不是吗？”

 

Bucky沉默了几秒，脑海中又闪过噩梦的片段——他一辈子都不要Steve知道自己梦见了什么，看见过什么。而后渐渐替代痛苦感受的，是刚刚结束的那个清淡温柔的吻，Bucky在那个吻里尝到带着爱意的甜美，于是他期待地点了点头。

 

原本僵硬的躯体放松，他在努力地让自己忘掉一切，他只想要Steve填满自己的全部，无论是正在发慌的思维还是他冰冷的身体——他只有Steve了。

 

“老天，”Bucky把笑得灿烂的爱人一把搂过来，双手紧紧环住他的脖子，“麻烦队长把我变得暖和起来…”

他用软糯的布鲁克林嗓音混着性感迷人的俄语腔在爱人敏感的耳侧呢喃。

 

Steve被撩拨得发出了一声低吼，他收紧放在Bucky腰部的手，炙热而安抚的吻里逐渐带上攻击性——Bucky要我帮他变得暖和一点。

这是倔强的爱人最绕口的请求。

因为他从来不会说‘我冷’，不是吗？

 

Steve的吻从被Bucky自己咬红的嘴唇上，一路向下，绕过调皮弹动的喉结，停在线条漂亮的肩胛骨上。

“我希望你能发出声音来，Buck,”Steve像想起了什么一样，脸红得厉害，他犹豫了一会会，就接着解释，“不要咬嘴唇，Bucky，因为医生说，这……也许是缓解你PTSD症状的一种方式。”

 

Bucky从让人情动的吻里挣脱出来，像小猫一样不好惹地眯起了眼睛——

“你是说……现在的这种……‘方法’，也是医疗手段？”

他作为战士，当然清楚PTSD的治疗方法是什么，只不过，看着爱人如此可爱无措的请求的模样，他不打算，也不忍心揭穿美国队长的那一点小小的私心。

 

Steve…想听我的声音。

 

Bucky的脸也开始发热，他不由自主地想到了一点糟糕的东西——好吧，他承认，‘叫床’确实是一件令他感到极度羞耻的事情，哦，该死的21世纪，新时代，旧潮流，嗯？

但不管怎么样，自己已经开始暖和起来了，那满足小Stevie的心愿也没什么。

 

“……”

Steve一定是在他软化的眼神里看到了答案，因为这个家伙开始得寸进尺起来了。

 

“无论是舒服还是疼，都不许咬…”老冰棍红着脸低声说着自己的‘详细要求’，里面夹杂了几分恋人撒娇式的可爱。“我要听见你的声音，dude.”

不要忍着，Buck.

 

Bucky觉得自己要溺死在队长闪着亮光的漂亮蓝眸里了。

可他还是觉得放不下面子。

‘……说了这么多，你自己能做得到吗？’Bucky小小声地哼唧，‘老子羞耻死了。’

 

但Steve的思维显然并没有和他保持在同一条水平线上，他们甚至不是同一频道的——

“Bucky，你到底有没有听懂我们的约定？”

Steve按捺着什么，很执着地问着。

他紧紧抱住Bucky，Bucky甚至能感受到隔着休闲衫传过来的兴奋心跳和另一具肉体的灼热温度。

可他还是绅士地抱住Bucky，什么别的事情都不做。

就为了一个答案。

 

…讨厌的老派绅士风度。

 

“嗯。”

 

Bucky的眉性感地皱起，给了Steve一个肯定的回答。

 

“如果接受的话，那我就开始了。”

队长带着笑意接了一句，随即毫不客气、大大方方地开动了。

他那熟稔的模样让Bucky简直怀疑自己的美国甜心酝酿这件事酝酿了很久了似的。

 

Steve用惯常振出盾牌的那只手往上撩起了爱人的短袖衬衫，带着薄薄一层茧的指尖寻到上身最敏感的那一点，而后放肆地摩擦。他的嘴唇带着热吻从锁骨处往下移，落到Bucky胸膛上挺立的另外一点，旋即狠狠吮吸舔咬起来。

 

Bucky惊讶地低喘了一声，下意识又要咬住下嘴唇，而后猛地想起几秒钟前和Steve做的约定，于是只好无奈地放任带着些微快感的声音从喉咙里溢出。

 

“唔……Steve！”

振金左臂在焦急地律动着，发出机械冰冷磨合的声音，Bucky用它把自己热情似火的金发甜心拉近，颤抖地让爱人得到更多。

他喃喃着Steve的名字，呼吸和心跳一同渐渐加快，仿佛在进行一段长距离跑步——甘甜感顺着腰线往下身聚集、聚集，而后越来越多，越来越令人无法忍受。

 

“现在的感觉还好吗？”

是Steve同样带着不稳喘息的声音。

他在快速果决地推进进一步的攻势。

 

“啊哈…等！！喂……”

火烧火燎的吻从起伏的胸膛一路向下破开所有阻碍最后来到Bucky昂首的欲望上，Steve这次没再发问，擅自把高翘着的东西一口气含到底部——Bucky甚至来不及制止他。

“——！呜……”

他弓起腰身、窒息一般停顿了一秒，而后发出悲鸣，好像体内的什么东西正在被打碎。

Bucky的左手狠狠扯住Steve肩膀处的布料，随后把它扯破了。

 

在他为这一次突如其来的深喉陷入狼狈喘息的时候，身前Steve低沉的声音淡淡响起。

“不许把感觉藏起来，Barnes中士。”

他恍惚中听到队长严苛沉稳的命令语调，还有隐隐约约的瓶盖之类的东西被打开的声音。他下意识颤抖了一下，往后退了一点点，不过下一秒就被牢牢握着腰固定住了。

 

身后隐秘的地方被不怀好意的指尖突破了，Bucky感到那里微凉了一瞬间，而后就变得火热起来，结合着眼前的场景，简直是辣到要命。

他抬起眸子，迎面就是Steve漂亮的、夹杂着深蓝欲望的眼睛。那双眼的主人伸出温热的舌，正细腻而充满崇敬地照顾着自己最不知羞耻的、兴奋勃动的地方。

 

Steve用堪称是乖巧的表情，在Bucky的凝视下又一次为他做了一个缓慢而火辣的深喉。

 

“啊啊！”

队长猛然地加快了吞吐的速度，Bucky堪堪保持的最后一丝防线就被彻底攻破了。爱人那往常吐出坚定命令的淡色嘴唇正不要命地快速滑动着，似乎是想把世界上所有的快乐通过唇舌的侍奉传递给刚刚冷得发抖的中士。

 

“够了，你……不”

Bucky有些焦急地抬起右手，想让Steve停下。

他感到自己快要失去控制。

 

“没事的Buck”——Steve的眼睛俏皮地眨了一下，里面透出的意思两个人都心知肚明。他紧紧桎梏住Bucky战栗的腰，不让他逃掉。

 

这次丝毫不压抑快感的高潮来得迅猛而激烈，Bucky惊喘着射出来的时候严重怀疑自己那羞耻度爆表的呻吟可能已经传出门外了。

“嗯哈……。”

他用手半遮住自己烧红的脸，似乎有点不明白为什么这次自己会如此的...失态。

他现在心跳过速，还有点点‘不能直视自己’的感觉。

 

是因为为他做这件事的人是Stevie么？

 

“感觉很好吧？”

正胡乱地想七想八的Bucky被队长的声音拉回现实。

美国甜心现在有点‘衣衫褴褛’的凄惨感，主要都是Bucky亲手造成的——右肩处那一大块撕裂的凌乱的布料，嘴角钩挂着的乳白色可疑体液，还有被刚刚挣扎的自己揉乱的一头金发...看起来就像一只被主人遗弃在荒郊野外的大型金毛巡回犬。

怎么看怎么可怜。

 

Bucky又好气又好笑地盯着面前这个心甘情愿被自己怎样折腾都无所谓的男人。

 

“进来…。”

...你这个费劲心思的小混蛋。他在心里默默补上后半句。

 

“……什么？”

金毛一脸懵逼和震惊的样子，好像还没反应过来。

 

“老子让你给我进来！”

冬兵式暴躁。

Bucky不耐烦地用剪刀腿把队长的腰狠狠锁住了。

 

Steve的蓝眸显而易见地亮了一下，像好看的烟火闪过。

“唔……这可是你说的。”

 

Bucky觉得现在Steve就差一条晃悠着的快乐的小狗尾巴了。

他忍不住笑出声。

“噗，笨蛋Steve，下次不要再做这种蠢游戏了，”布鲁克林中士慵懒地调笑着，大方地搂过爱人，“你想对我做什么都可以。”

想了想，他还觉得不够，于是又唤起队长的名字。

“Steve…”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你也，不许忍耐…”

Bucky亮闪闪的，泛着水光的灰绿眸子，正湿漉漉地望着自己，里面是毫不掩盖的渴求。

那胜似赤裸的告白把人的兴致一下提到最高处。

Steve听着爱人的‘命令’，而后用实际行动回应了他。

 

“啊！——嗯，Steve！”

他难耐地呻吟着，放纵而不加以丝毫压抑。

 

“自己说的话，可要自己负责，Buck.”

 

 

 

End

 

———————————————————黑白盾分割线————————————————

 

（黑盾篇）

 

 

“含住。”

那个男人拿着一杯温热的睡前牛奶，一脸戏谑地把杯口轻轻抵在Bucky唇边。

“…。”

Bucky咬着唇转头避过，轻微的镣铐挣动声传来，表达了主人极不情愿的心情。然而振金的手铐已然把他双手牢牢控制在背后，而轻薄被单下的衣物又不知何时被人全部剥去，他已是砧板上的活鱼，仅有苟延残喘维持自己最后一丝尊严的权利。

可那个有着和Steve如出一辙的样貌的男人，却不打算给他拒绝的机会。

 

金发蓝眸的九头蛇队长带着残忍的笑意开口，“放心好了，不肯自己张嘴的话我有别的更有趣的方法来让你乖乖打开嘴巴。”

他几乎是带着欣赏艺术品的心情看着他可爱倔强的Bucky缓缓张开自己的嘴。

“唔…。”

温牛奶被成功地灌进嘴里。

Rogers的眼神瞬间就变了，墨蓝的眸子里占有欲如巨浪激烈翻涌，情绪瞬间的喷薄好似毒蛇伸出了信子，发出‘嘶嘶’声一般。

他感受到一股强烈的满足感。他的Bucky，他的挚爱，他所想要的唯一，终于在这么多天的囚禁和调教后开始学会听话了。

他想要得到更多。

 

“好好含住，Buck，既不许咽下去，也不许漏一滴出来…”他慢悠悠地命令着，语气里却带着战场上不容人反驳一丝的决绝和果断，“否则，有你好受的。”

唇里吐出强烈的威胁之后，他猛地掀开被单，右手一推，让赤裸着性感躯体的布鲁克林小王子在柔软床垫上躺平。

舌尖膜拜一样紧紧贴着腰部完美到极致的肌肉线条滑下。

 

“嗯——……”Bucky无措地弹动了一下，金属臂不安地发出嗡鸣声，手却由于挣脱不出桎梏，只能徒劳地抠住身下床单。

他不清楚这一次Steve又要和他玩什么该死的‘游戏’，对未知事物的猜测正在慢慢摧毁一个战士最引以为傲的心理素质。

“！？”

狡猾的舌头和着灼人的热意往越来越危险的地方靠近。

下一秒，修长有力的大腿被侵略者强硬地分开，Rogers要命的舔咬带着酥麻的快感蔓延到敏感的大腿内侧，最后，不给人一点准备的，不知什么时候立得笔挺的性器被攻陷了。

 

“——！唔唔！”敏感到极点的地方被湿热柔软的口腔和滑腻的舌头细致残酷地照顾着，Bucky猛然挺起腰身，嘴中因含着被明令不能吞下也不能吐出的牛奶而只能发出含混的声音。

他狠狠抿着唇喘息，却不知道自己这副与欲望抗争的模样更能引起侵犯者的兴趣。

 

Rogers恶趣味地停了一下，用特有的低沉声线鼓励似地说着，“乖孩子，继续保持。”

 

他视线上扫，把Bucky胸膛无助起伏的样子深深印在脑海中，那双绿眸正因为生理折磨而渐渐充盈湿意，正惊慌脆弱地眨着。

轻轻地低笑了一声，他又将眼前正兴奋跳动的欲望深深含进。

 

“嗯……嗯唔——！”

深喉带来的快感非语言可以描述，Bucky下意识夹紧腿，脚背因为雷击一样猛烈的侵袭而绷得直直，他颤抖着，不停地用鼻端深呼吸，妄图逃脱命定的结局。

 

Rogers一如既往地并不打算放过他。有着深蓝双眸的队长用着能将人领入天堂的温柔认真地伺候着嘴里的东西，仿佛这并不是一件羞耻至极的事情。他的手牢牢地托住爱人一会儿紧张一会儿放松的臀肌，壮实的肩成了最完美的开腿器，强势地卡在身下人的双腿间，让所有的挣扎都成为徒劳的反抗。

 

“咳…咳咳！哈啊……啊……”

伴随着激烈的高潮的，除了腥膻的精液，还有被吞咽一半被咳呛出一半的温牛奶。Bucky狼狈不堪地大口喘气，顾不得身上身下的一片狼藉。

 

半晌，他好像终于明白刚刚发生了什么一样，在理性回归的瞬间忍受不了地偏头，逃避似地把脸半埋进天鹅绒床单里。

 

“Bucky，”那个慵懒沙哑的声音此刻对Bucky来说宛如噩梦，但它还是无情地响了起来，“你违反了我的命令 。”

这几乎是终审判决书，Bucky痛苦地微阖上眼眸，不愿再看Steve脸上肯定会出现的幸灾乐祸的表情。

 

“你现在这幅样子，还真是…漂亮。”Rogers满意地舔着嘴角刚刚沾到的白浊，眸色暗沉，像巡视自己领地一样盯着Bucky同样带着色情湿迹的唇角。

他随着自己心意在那带着艳色的地方留下自己的咬痕。

 

“不过，即使展现出这种诱人的模样，也不能改变你因为犯错而即将受到惩罚的事实。”

缓缓读着爱人的判决书，他好整以暇地观赏着身下人在听到自己的声音后瑟缩了一下的可怜模样。Bucky的眉皱着，双眸复又睁开，带着一丝困苦和一丝迷茫。这表情让Rogers奇迹般地心疼了一瞬间，但随后，属于九头蛇的暴虐心性又将心痛转化成了对Bucky的浓厚欲望。

 

Rogers决定继续下去。他前倾身体，打开了床头柜，在里面不知翻找着什么，但那道具碰撞的淫邪声音却让Bucky往后方挤了挤。

 

“…唔……你要，对我做什么？”强烈的不安感让Bucky忍不住出声询问。他隐约感受到了不好的预感。

 

回复他的，除了Rogers冷酷的声音，还有着镣铐清脆的金属声。“Bucky，懂得如何折磨人也是一种艺术，”他用队长的声线耐心细致的讲解，同时用与口头温和语调截然相反的手劲握住Bucky右边脚踝，把它扣上振金制成的脚镣，并把脚镣另一端固定在床柱上，“而我知道得很清楚，对付像你这样坚强不屈的战士，剧烈的疼痛通常不是让你投降的第一选择……”他把Bucky的左脚亦如法炮制后，才幽幽加了最后一句，“快感才是。”

 

“Steve！”发现自己被摆成‘人’字型后，Bucky羞愤地吼着对方的名字，“你到底要…做什么！？”

 

Rogers按住了他因为被迫分开而不断挣动的腿，安慰一般轻柔地上下抚摸着，“Buck，你和我做的时候总是忍着不肯叫出声，今天就利用这个时机好好治治这个‘问题’。”

语毕，他便又开始套弄着爱人的下身，顺道把今晚要用的道具戴了上去。

 

“唔啊……这是什么？”

Bucky只觉得下身一凉，低头一看，才发现昂扬被一个套子一般的淫邪东西给裹住了。

 

“啊，你说这个自慰器吗？”Rogers望进他眼里，墨蓝的眼睛折射出猎豹一样兴致盈然的捕猎时的淡淡微光，“它有一个很棒的模式，是用来惩罚在外面‘沾花惹草’的宠物的——哦，虽然你并不是这样的坏蛋……”

 

Rogers启动了开关。

 

“嗯…。”闷哼声漏了出来，Bucky被下体瞬间传来的紧致吸附感逼得倒进床垫。

那个该死的道具似乎还自带震动功能。

 

“很销魂的感觉，是么？”令人不敢置信的是，九头蛇队长在为Bucky盖好被单后竟然翻身下了床。他向房门边走去，一边还笑着说，“Bucky，好好享受。”

 

随着一句没头没脑地“我去冲个凉，一会儿就回来”的解释，他消失在门边。

 

Bucky几乎是瞬间就明白了他离开的原因。

无人的囚室，让自尊的防线被渐渐升起的欲求冲击得七零八落，他忍受不了地呻吟出声，想要把器具摘下来却发现自己双手仍旧处于后缚的状态。

“啊……”

一声声惊喘，在自慰器邪恶至极的催迫下不断溢出喉咙，Bucky在心底大骂着Steve混账，却根本无法阻止道具把自己往顶峰上带。

 

“哈啊——！嗯，唔！！”

他往后折起脖颈，绝望地发现在下半身尽职尽责地折磨着人意志的小玩意儿正牢牢圈住阴茎的根部，让他根本就射不出一滴东西。

Bucky听见自己左手手臂金属合页开合的声音，伴随着灼热羞耻的喘息，一同回响在这个空荡又华丽的大房间里。

 

而覆盖在腿间的轻薄被单此刻也成为了噩梦的缔造者，每当Bucky由于难忍的快感拱起腰部时，绒被的摩擦也成为煽动欲望的导火索，就像无数根羽毛一般，在周身温和但存在感极强地饶痒痒。他并不拢的腿在被单下镣铐的束缚里踢蹬、祈求着对重点部位更激烈的摩擦。心底欲求不满的感受被挖掘机一样的器具全部带到了明面上，带到了Steve并不存在的空间里。

 

就在他快因为自己这副不知羞耻的样子而咬舌自尽的时候，门被突兀地推开了。

 

他狠狠咬住下唇，停止了所有在被单下的挣扎。

“…。”Bucky用沉默的，带着怒意的湿润眼神死死盯着Rogers，身体却忍不住轻轻地战栗。

 

“宝贝儿，感觉好么？”

Rogers随意地擦着尚在滴水的发梢，大步流星走过来，一把扯去Bucky身上最后一块遮羞用的被单。

 

“！！别！”

阻止对于蛮横的队长而言从来产生不了任何作用，更何况Bucky现在的嗓音沙哑得要命，满满是欲望浸润透了的效果，可以说是起到微妙的反作用了。

“…Steve！”

绝望地看着Rogers再次借着镣铐分开自己的大腿，Bucky的金属臂在背后狠狠往床单里砸了一下，借着床垫震荡的咯吱声掩盖住自己难堪的抽气音。

 

拒绝叫床是Bucky自己最后的底线，眼前这个看似是Steve却又压根不是Steve的人从心底让人感到害怕——他就像是狂风天的大洋，决断和残酷藏在起伏的波涛里，你若顺风而行尚还可以承受，而若逆风而行，恐怕就只有祈求不断的份了——Rogers会用各式各样残忍的方法来逼迫你屈服于他，为他所用，最后彻底沦陷，成为他暴戾风浪里的一颗沙石。

 

“啊……嗯嗯——！”探入后穴的两根修长手指就着润滑剂无情地刺戳起来，身体前后同时的夹击简直让Bucky崩溃，“住…手……”

他用着最后的理智说着，声调已不复往日清朗。

Rogers摘下了折磨人的小玩意儿后，停止了对性器的爱抚。

“Buck，射不出来的感觉很难受吧？你这里…已经在可怜地流泪了。”

 

“…不……Steve……”

徒劳地哀求着，他知道自己沉沦了，在与Steve的对抗中输得一败涂地。

 

“以你现在的立场，根本没有任何办法让我停下。”Rogers用冷酷的声音回复着，再次开始前后的同时侵犯，“别徒劳挣扎了，Bucky。”

常年摸枪而磨出薄茧的手指像探索精密仪器一样打开Bucky的身体的同时，也不忘照顾之前被冷落了许久的笔挺分身。

 

“唔！！”

根本没法压抑住的呻吟从喉咙里溢出，真实地反馈着欲望得到充分满足的甜美感受。

 

“叫出来，我的美人儿……我想看你难耐呻吟的样子。”

Rogers宠溺地看着怀中的人，诱哄一般在人红透了的耳朵边呢喃着爱语，同时狡黠地伸出舌尖，描摹着爱人敏感的耳廓。

 

“哈啊！Steve Rogers ！！…给我，停……呜…”

哭喘的声音在房间里回荡着，夹杂着振金和金属手腕磕碰的微响。

 

怎么能停得下来呢？

...停不下来。

 

End~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
